Aredan
, and |connectedresources = See Trade Center }} History Created on the eve of April the 15th of the year 2009, Aredan was birthed to create a nation based on the faith of Christianity. Tired of the struggles found within the leading countries, a man by the name of Reziun and his family and followers would search for a new unsettled island where they could embrace their beliefs and prosper according to the rules and regulations set by God before them. Reziun would be announced as the leader of this nation, starting off with a Federal Government, the country of Aredan would quickly change through a Republic and a Monarchy in which both seemed to have not pleased the people. The Aredan people would quickly readopt the original Federal Government and has been at that state since then. Shortly after the creation of Aredan, Government officials would look towards the Christian Coalition of Countries (or CCC) for both protection and development. Reziun would be sent as ambassador to the Coalition on April the 15th of the year 2009 and would achieve membership into the alliance on April the 27th of 2009. It is with the CCC that the nation of Aredan will look to build with its Christian brothers into unity and to a nation to be effective and productive throughout the Cyber Nations world. Events Events that have occurred as of 04/27/2009 04/16/2009: The Council approached Reziun about creating a trade route directly through a forest into a nearby nation. Response: Built a highway through the forest and open up the nearby area for business. Effect: Land area -5%, Citizen income +$2.00. 4/22/2009: A group of citizens petitioned for the renovation or rebuilding of a damaged section of old highway. Response: Built a new highway section and closed down the old section. Effect: Land area -10%. Government Overview Reziun Trent and Theadric Yest would found the nation of Aredan on April 15, 2009, these two men would also hold their places as the main leaders of the nation. Since the nation was fairly new, Reziun would seek allegiance to the Christian Coalition of Countries. With Aredan becoming part of the CCC during the Karma War war would soon come upon the young nation of Aredan. The first day of battles against TechRaiders would create anarchy within the new Nation. This anarchy would cause Reziun to step down from the Dictator of the Aredan nation and become the primary diplomat and voice of the nation. Theadric would soon step down also and take up the role as the Aredan diplomat and voice in the fast paced Tournament rounds. The Nation would quickly hold a congressional meeting to create a government and elect leaders to take Reziun's and Theadric's places, who were both present in helping create a better government. Through the next few days of rigorous meetings, struggles, and conflicts the Nation would finally pass a Constitution declaring the following main positions to be held open to elections, through citizens voting for candidates. The most important positions would be the President, Vice President, Treasury, Domestic Advisor, Foreign Advisor, High Chairman, Military Advisor. Of course all positions require certain necessities before being able to run for the position. Elections are currently being held, and the transition back to the new Federal Government will occur after the end of the Anarchy, until then General Zenizen Trist would be considered Dictator and primary ruler of the Aredan nation. Wars The Karma War The Karma War originally started around April 23, 2009. The CCC was not involved at the time and it would not be until later that the alliance would become involved. Eventually however the CCC would be at war with multiple alliances due to defensive pacts made with Greenland Republic (GR). War was declared against the Nusantara Elite Warriors (NEW) and on April 28, 2009, Warmaniacs of Techraiders would declare war upon the weak and unsuspecting nation of Aredan. TechRaiders War On April 28, 2009 at 2:11 AM Warmaniacs of TechRaiders, belonging to the Nusantara Elite Warriors declared war on Aredan with the reason "hi there ;p". Due to this surprise attack and a very immobilized nation TechRaiders would bring chaos upon Aredan causing Anarchy. Both nations have been giving Financial Aid throughout the war and now the battle continues to rage on. While TechRaiders have had the biggest success in the battles, the soldiers of Aredan have had some pretty successful attacks. On April 30, till the afternoon of May 1 TechRaiders forces would invade Aredan and occupy most of the city of Zathos. This was a devastating blow to the morale of the Nation, until Reziun would lead a large amount of milita and soldiers against these invaders, throw them out and attack back. Since the battle lines were once again drawn away from the main city of Aredan and closer to where they once were, the battles have continued. With heavy losses on both sides and just a few days left, TechRaiders may seem to be victorious, but of course not without heavy losses due to the strength and patriotism of the Aredan people. On May 6, 2009 the war with TechRaiders would expire, although TechRaiders won, Aredan would look at getting back on its feet. Soldier casualties for TechRaiders is unknown but Aredan casualties were 6,890 casualties, 3,916 would be lost attacking and 2,974 would be lost defending. On the afternoon of May 6, Dictator Zenizen would request that a memorial park be placed on the northern side of Zathos to: "Commemorate the lives of our fallen soldiers, to honor their sacrifice, and to remember what they have done for our nation, so that we can live in freedom from Religious persecution, so that we may once again bring Christ to the dark world we live in, and so, we will never forget these men and women who have given the ultimate sacrifice for our young nation, and we will declare May 6, a national holiday to remember those that have let us keep our freedom once again. May the Lord honor these fallen hero's from the young to the old, from the strong to the weak, may their names be forever remembered and may God move our nation to do what is right and pure forevermore." History with the CCC As Dictator of Aredan, Reziun would apply for allegiance to the Christian Coalition of Countries on April 15, 2009. On April 27, 2009 Aredan would become an official nation of the CCC, unfortunately during the middle of the Karma War. Since then however Aredan although battered and broken has been trying to be a help to the CCC in whatever way possible, while Reziun may not be looking for a major role in the CCC he will be looking at helping the CCC out in any way possible to spread the word of Christ throughout Planet Bob as well as create a positive influence and witness for both Christ and the CCC. Category:Member of Christian Coalition of Countries Category:Aredan